


Ice Bucket Challenge: JJ Style!

by henrywinter (bakkhant)



Series: JJ Style Week 2017 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Family, Gen, Ice Bucket Challenge, JJStyleWeek, charity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakkhant/pseuds/henrywinter
Summary: Written for JJ Style Week, Day 5: Charity.JJ does the Ice Bucket Challenge and suffers.





	Ice Bucket Challenge: JJ Style!

**Author's Note:**

> This writing block is. Large.

JJ's never been more eager to pull on his pyjamas, and bury himself under the covers. The Grand Prix final, the banquet, all those interviews afterwards - they had nothing on today.

 

* * *

 

His morning had started normally enough. At six a.m., he'd blinked awake, and spent a lazy hour stretching out on his bed, scrolling idly through social media. Then, he'd thrown on some clothes and padded over to Isabella's room for their morning ritual of JJ talking to the back of her head, patiently trying to cajole her from her bed. It's a process that takes anywhere from ten minutes to half an hour, and he has to be constantly poised to dodge her sleepy, irritated flailing. The things he does for love. 

They'd still managed to make it downstairs at eight, Isabella looking pristinely put-together even though JJ _knows_ that not long ago, she'd been sprawled all over her bed, hair a mess and drooling lightly into her pillow. It's the off-season, so JJ had the delight of breakfasting with his whole family, one hand spearing his pancakes with a fork, the other under the table, engaged in an intense round of thumb war with his brother. 

His sister, not a fan of blueberries, had kept slipping picking them out of her own pancakes and slipping it under his stack when he wasn't looking, which - she really should have grown out of by now, considering that she's thirteen, and the Junior Grand Prix champion. But apparently not.

After breakfast, he'd set up the camera, and gathered everyone round. 

"Hey, guys, it's King JJ! This is the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, and my family here will be joining in with it throughout the day. Shoutout to my amazing fiancée, who nominated me, and I nominate Otabek Altin, Leo de la Iglesia, and, uh-"

"Yuri Plisetsky," his sister had hissed, behind her grin for the camera. "C'mon, I want to see him all soaked and shivery."

Which, alright. "-and Yuri Plisetsky. And, of course, all of my beautiful JJ Girls! Please donate, all of you. …Alright, let's do this, people."

They didn't do it immediately - that would be boring, everyone does that; when JJ had briefed his family about this thing, he'd told them that he wanted to do something a bit more interesting for his Instagram followers.

And that's where it'd gotten just a bit out of hand, because according to his family, 'interesting' means 'everyone in the family dousing JJ with ice water when he least expects it. Multiple times. No matter how inconvenient’.

 

* * *

 

The first time, he'd been leaving the house for an interview at around noon.

He had an inkling something was up when he heard his brother's voice exclaim "oh, shit" from upstairs just as he was heading out the door. JJ was no fool. He'd started running.

And not a moment too soon, it'd seemed: when he'd glanced back, his brother was leaning against the doorframe, an enormous bucket in his arms and a dejected look on his face. 

He kept running to the sound of his sister shouting from somewhere within the house, “I can’t believe you forgot!”

So that wasn’t so bad.

 

* * *

 

He’d soon realised that he’d been a fool to be reassured by the false start.

In his defence, it wasn’t unusual for his parents to pick him up after an interview, especially recently. It was more unusual that they were already parked at the kerb waiting for him when he got outside, but hey, even his parents could be on time sometimes. What should’ve sent alarm bells ringing, though, was the fact that instead of the both of them sitting in the front, his dad was in the backseat. 

By the time the front door opened and a huge wave of ice-water hit JJ full in the face, he really should have been expecting it. 

“Try not to drip into the car!” his mother had chirped, entirely too cheerful in the face of his suffering. Behind her, his dad had laughed so hard he could barely hold the camera steady. 

 

* * *

 

He’d been ready for the third time. More than ready. Braced. Vigilant.

The only problem was, JJ had already had lunch, lain on the floor watching YouTube videos with Isabella, and started gardening - and there still hadn’t been a third time.

He’d tensed up when he saw his siblings approach. They’d been holding gardening tools, presumably to join him, but _-_ as he’d already learned from bitter (freezing cold) experience - who knew who he could trust.

“Stop screwing with me!” he’d shouted over to them, as a greeting. 

“Chill,” his sister had told him, once they’d come closer. “We’re unarmed. Where do you think we put the ice water, in this watering can?”

“Ugh. I guess. It’s the anticipation, you know? I kind of want it over with, but at the same time, I really-”

“Well, you’d be correct,” his sister had said, with an _evil_ grin across her face.

JJ swivels his head round, and sure enough, a phone at the ready.

The little traitors.

 

* * *

 

Mercifully, there had only been one more time after that - ‘hey, JJ, could you go out and check the post’, his _ass._

And so - there are three different sets of soaked clothes on the washing line (underwear, socks and all, because the Leroy family doesn’t do things by halves), and though it’d been fun - kind of - JJ’s really quite glad to change clothes for the very last time today, safe from his wonderful-terrible family.

“Smile, JJ,” Isabella says, holding up her phone. 

“Didn’t you already post a picture of both of us in our pyjamas yesterday?” He obligingly strikes his signature pose anyway.

“Oh, did I?” Isabella asks. Then she leans over the edge of the bed and pulls out - _there was a bucket under the bed?_

“Bells,” JJ says, scrambling back. “I’ve already edited and uploaded the video! And this - this is my _bedroom,_ everything’s going to get _wet,_ you utter madwoman-”

“Well, you said it, it’s your room. And aren’t you all about taking risks, King JJ?”

“ _ISABELLA!”_

 

* * *

 

The next morning, he’s woken by incessant ringing. Blearily, he gropes around his nightstand for his phone - he’d meant to have a lie-in, and he’s _sure_ that he’d turned his alarm off -

He freezes when he sees the screen.

_Incoming call: Yuri P._

Oh, no.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about all the puns


End file.
